


Brightest Colour

by faunjour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, DOTEN IN THE RAIN, Doyoung is kinda emo, M/M, Still sweet, doten, sweet actually, ten is just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faunjour/pseuds/faunjour
Summary: Ten, a weird ass fella who describes people by colours, met Doyoung; who he believes has the most enticing colour he ever seen. Doyoung, a messed up lad, unsure of everything, met Ten; who broke him free of his own doleful soul.





	Brightest Colour

**Author's Note:**

> doten is my side-ship that i love with my whole heart

I.

 

Tonight the night sky appears unfriendly, equalling the drippy weather, filled with rather thick, dull clouds instead of glistening silver stars. It made Ten quiver, keeping up his umbrella with both of his hands. He hated the rain, it consistently demands for more effort into everything has wants to do. Suchlike tonight, where he only wanted to see the stars at his local park yet he ended up buying a cheap umbrella and had to run over the nearest bus stop since the trees made it seem like it’s storming against his cover. 

 

He sat down, breathless. A favourite expression from his friend came across his mind; just how fast the night changes? It made him chuckle quietly. Soon the shed got more crowded, though he didn’t mind. Ten blends well with the crowd. He saw his reflection through a car window. Colourless, only reflecting those from the people around him. When he was young, he wondered why he doesn’t have a colour. It bothered him a lot, though as he grew older, he just thought that maybe, he is meant only to observe. 

 

“Can I borrow your umbrella?” Ten snapped out of his thoughts, he turned only to see a stranger leaning so close to him, rubbing his own shoulders due to the chilly weather and presenting his hopeful eyes over Ten, who blinked further than he should have as he tried to make out what the young man just said. 

 

“Oh- if you don’t want to, it’s fine! No worries” assured the lad, bringing a smile that made Ten a little bit more flustered than he normally feel.

 

Ten gazed at him and unable to speak, unwittingly travels his eyes over the stranger. Beautiful, he thought. Wasting no time, Ten rose from his seat. He realized then that the man is a little taller than he is, but still, he brought up his umbrella over their heads, glimmered a smile before nodding. He wasn’t sure if the other understood what he meant, neither he cared if he’ll reckon him as some weirdo. 

 

The stranger slightly parted his lips, reluctant to say something. It took a few awkward glances before they started walking, the stranger leading the way and Ten not taking his eyes off the man despite being caught for too many times. 

 

The man’s skin is paled, in Ten’s opinion. Maybe it’s because of the weather, and maybe not. He thought of how frail it looks, and how soft they would be against his. Ten also remarked his brown eyes, they’re dark but still lighter if he would compare it to Ten’s. They’re a little round as well, and he find it cute. He recapture how the man smiled at him earlier at the shed and he could just list down a thousand words to describe how gorgeous he is. With how his nose perfectly compliments his pink lips. Ten wanted to say that he has an immaculate face, but he didn’t. 

 

The stranger hesitantly peek over Ten. He’s been attempting to let him know that he’s aware of how Ten shamelessly check him out, but fail every time. Ten is oblivious of his own actions, and he didn’t have words to say it nicely. He’d end up with rosy cheeks as he look away and Ten would respond to him by smiling, so sweet that it makes his insides wobble. 

 

In a sea of strangers, there they are, not different from anyone. Merely strangers, sharing a bum umbrella on a bitter night but Ten still felt paradise. The honking of cars was his melody, the faint sound of raindrops was his beat, and the producer of this music is the man beside him. If he’s being honest, it’s ridiculous. How suddenly these brisk city sounds that he hated is now something so serene for his ears. Yet he is unsure why he’s feeling this way.

 

Genuinely, he looked away from the man, the first time since they began strolling. Ten feels warm despite the numbness from the cold and his shoes being slightly soaked from the rain.

 

“Well, i’ll be here then” the man stopped in front of a convenience store, “Thank you for lending me your umbrella and for walking me here” said the stranger, “my name is Doyoung, by the way” he offered a hand shake and Ten quickly took it. 

 

“Ten” Doyoung wasn’t sure what it meant but he nodded and went inside the store. He waved at the man once again before disappearing through the store shelves. He decided to buy an umbrella since it’s still pouring hard, and maybe some snacks as well. He felt relieved, thankful and he mentally cursed himself for not asking the man his name.


End file.
